


Accidental

by Nipan



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional, Non-Graphic Violence, Poisoning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan





	Accidental

_Frothing at the mouth, delirium, random twitching of the toes and fingers…_

 

“It’s moving faster than I thought,” Caustic’s voice cracked as he fought back the tears in his eyes. Gibraltar knelt across from him, holding Octane down as he thrashed and wretched, choking. The daredevil jerked to the left and vomited again, blood staining the concrete.

 

Caustic desperately searched the pockets of his overcoat, producing various medical items as well as some… Some that looked to be meant for more ominous things.

 

Another groan of pain bubbled from Octane’s chest, the young man lifting his head before letting it fall back to the pavement, mumbling of how he couldn’t feel his legs. Legs he hadn’t had in years.

 

Caustic’s hands trembled as he pushed a needle into the younger man’s arm, the scientist searching the items around him for something. An antidote. He should’ve brought an antidote!

 

A hand on his shoulder had Caustic looking up at Gibraltar, the large man looking down at him in concern. “You need to let the game masters pick him up. We can call him back in once they patch him up.”

 

A strangled cry from Octane had them both turning back to him as he began to seize, Caustic ripping himself loose of Gibraltar. “They can’t help him!” The scientist shouted, hands grasping Octane’s face between them as his shoulders shook with the sobs wracking his body. “They can’t help him! I made this! I am why this is happening!”

 

Gibraltar watched, brow furrowed. Never had he seen the scientist act this way, act so emotionally. He was greatly disturbed by how Octane was reacting to the nox gas he’d inhaled in the fight, and it didn’t help this was the first time he saw the famous gas in action.

 

Caustic was mumbling incoherently as he pulled Octane’s twitching form half into his lap, and Gibraltar could see the agony in the other’s eyes. The fear and desperation.

 

“Loot the others,” Caustic pleaded hoarsely, “bring me all the medical supplies you can find.”

 

Gibraltar nodded slightly, throwing out another dome shield to ensure Caustic and Octane would be safe from outside gunfire. The scientist wasn’t thinking coherently, and in no way capable of keeping a watch on what was happening around him at the moment. As he turned to do as he was asked, Gibraltar’s heart dropped at Caustic’s murmuring to the undoubtedly dying man in his lap.

 

“Please don’t die on me, Octavio. I promise I won’t ever use nox again… Please don’t leave me. Everyone leaves… Please, ‘Tav… I love you… I do… Please.”


End file.
